Naruto Snuggle Bug: Fan Fiction Style!
by MidnightPrim
Summary: Read it!  Please?
1. Prolouge

**Snuggle Bug!**

_You looked around the house but nobody seemed to be home. Not even your family. Confused, you walked outside into the bright sunlight of mid-morning. 'Where is everyone?' you thought to yourself as you walked into the small village. Nobody was there. Every shop was closed and had signs posted stating…_

**Closed for today!**

**SHOP CLOSED TODAY. IMPORTANT HOLIDAY. WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INCONVINEONCE. **

_About the only thing that was open was the hospital. But that would be open, no matter the cause. So you decided to walk into it and saw a few medical ninja standing beside a patients' room. You walk over to them and ask, "Where has everyone went? The whole village is deserted." They turned and looked at you in surprise. "You don't know what today is _-chan?" The tale female blonde asked. You hadn't recognized her before, but now she turned to look at you. "Lady Tsunade! Forgive me for not noticing you…I uh…I" She let out a light laugh. "Hush child. You did nothing wrong. However are you going to answer my question?" She smiled slyly at you, knowing what your answer was going to be. "Uh…no my-lady." She gave out a deep sigh. "You silly child. How could you forget? It should be one of the most important days to you. Especially now." She shook her head in disappointment. "I…I'm sorr-sorry Lady Tsunade… I didn't mean to upset you…" She looked at you with bright eyes. "Come now. You didn't upset me. You just…surprised me. That's all. Either way, let us go now…" She turned wistfully and headed towards the door. She noticed that you wasn't following, so she turned and beckoned you to follow. Obediently you went. "Um…Lady Tsunade, where are we going?" She gave you a half smile. "Quiet now, you will see soon enough." Sure enough you noticed where you were right away. "Um, why are we at the Hyuga's home?" You asked her quickly. "Just go on inside you will see." She answered you before running off, back towards the ninja hospital. ' Okay… just stay calm. Everything will be okay…' You slowly walk up to the door, taking one more deep breath before you slowly open it up… "SURPRISE!" You nearly jump 20 feet into the air (literally!) and come back down with your heart racing and your breathing quick and shallow. "Hey take it easy. That thing is dangerous." You hear a familiar voice right beside you. Your eyes dart over to your right and see Kakashi standing there. He has his arm outstretched in front of you. As if to stop you from hurting anyone. "Remember you are my level now…you could kill someone with that without a problem, or without even realizing that there was anyone even there." You look down to your hand and see the lightning blade. A quiet chirp chirp chirp comes from the 'weapon' you have sitting in the palm of your hand. You looked at Kakashi, confused._

"_What are you tal-" You stopped mid sentence, then it dawned on you. You were now an elite ninja. Just like Master Kakashi, he was also the one who taught you how to use the Lightning Blade. Your instincts were as good as his. Your hearing, battle strategy, sight, everything was as good, if not slightly better the his. You even had a single Sharnigan, but on the opposite side. Surprisingly, you had gotten your Sharnigan just like Kakashi had gotten his. You didn't have a mask either._

_A smile spread across your face. You slowly let the lightning blade fade away, and then started to laugh heartily. Kakashi lowered his arm quickly and then started to laugh to. Pretty soon everyone was laughing. _

_You Naruto, who was standing beside you a strange look. _

"_So, who planned this party for me?" Naruto shook his head, "Sorry sweet-cheeks. Wasn't me," he nodded his head in Kakashi's direction. _

"_Master Kakashi? You did this for me?" You could tell that he was smiling behind his mask. He nodded his head. You leaped in his direction and embraced him in a big hug. _

"_Thank you, Master Kakashi." A single tear rolled down the side of your face. He hugged you back. "Your welcome, Master _"_

_Your smile widened even more. Master. You liked the sound of that in front of your name. You looked Kakashi in the eye, you were about as tall as him, thanking him silently again. _

"_All right! Time to start the first game, and it is Snuggle Bug! Believe it!"_


	2. Option 1

_Snuggle Bug: Option 1_

_**You smile as you walk into the center of the room. Being that this is your **__special day, you get to choose the piece of paper first. You reach into the bag and pull out a white sheet of paper. Soon everyone else had there hand into the bag, trying to get a piece of paper. Even Kakashi has reached into the bag. _

_You unfold your paper, and to your surprise it has Snuggle Bug wrote on it. You shove the paper into your back pocket, and wait for the lights to go off. The minute that they are out you take off in one direction silently. Heading for the hallway. _

_Nobody could have noticed you leaving so quickly, not even Kakashi. That is one of your specialties, you could move quickly and silently. So it was like you were never even there. Once you reach the Hallway you slow down and walk slowly, carefully. Creeping in the shadows, so no one could see you. Luckily, nobody was in the hallway. Walking down the long dark area you fell a door opening with your right finger tips, slowly you creep your way inside, not making a sound._

_You listen for the breathing of another player, but hear nobody. Walking carefully you make your way over to what appear to be a bed. You test it before deciding if it will make any noise if you sit down. It made no protest as you slid into the middle of it. _

_About 15 minutes passed before you heard somebody at the end of the hallway. By the sound of the panting and set of feet behind it you guess that it is probably Kiba and Akumamaru. You sit still, not moving an inch. They pass by your door quickly._

_You let out a sigh of relief. You stare at the door that is directly across from you. Maybe this isn't the best hiding place… people could see me the minute that they open the door… oh well. I don't want to make it to hard on them. After all I can become the master of disguise._

You shrug you shoulders and lay back on to the bed. Then you hear another set of footsteps coming from both directions of the hallway, and the same deep panting. The two people stop in front of your door. You know that they are asking each other if they are the snuggle bug.

Sitting up slowly, you hear the panting continue along the hallway. Your door cracks open and a voice says,

"__-_Chan. I know that you are in there. Now, are you the snuggle bug?" It was Kakashi. You whisper back, "yes." The door opens enough for Master Kakashi to slide in. He walks over to you and is standing beside the bed. "Pretty bad place to hide." He whispers softly.

Smile and nod you head. "I know. I wanted to make it easier for some of others." He shakes is head and laughs silently. "Do you mind?" He asked carefully. You blushed, and was glad that it as dark, so he couldn't see you. "I don't mind." Was your reply. 

Kakashi slid onto the bed behind you, wrapping his arms around you. His legs stretched out beside yours. You blushed even worse now, He laid his head onto your shoulder. His stomach and chest was right up beside your back, giving you a very warm feeling.

"Kakashi, I have something to tell you…" You said this slowly.

"What would you like to tell me?" He whispered this softly in your ear. It sounded like he knew what you were going to say.

"Kakashi…I…I have…" You were having trouble getting the words out. So you just decided to blurt it out. "Kakashi I love you!" Your heart was racing and your face was burning with heat. You felt Kakashi reach over to his face, and pull his mask off.

"_-Chan. I love you to." He lightly grabbed your chin and turned your face towards his. Before you could even fully take in what he just said, he was kissing you. You jumped in shock, so Kakashi smiled into the gentle kiss.

You pulled back, gasping for air. He looked at you intently. "Kakashi, I… _gasp…_ love you…_gasp…_so much…_gasp"_ Kakashi smiled, "I love you to, Master _."

You turned yourself around and was now facing him. You wrapped our legs around his back, and pulled yourself up onto his lap. Wrapping your arms around Kakashi's neck you kissed him passionately. He slowly moved his arms around your lower back. This time Kakashi broke the kiss for air.

He quickly moved his arms back to his waist and started taking off his clothes. You put your hands on his quickly.

"Kakashi, not here, not now. You have to remember. People are looking for ME, the snuggle bug."

He pulled his shirt back down, "yeah, you're right." He sighed deeply, while you laid your head down on to his chest.

You were right about what you said of course, because not to long afterwards, the next person found you. Which he happened to be Kiba.


End file.
